


Mama, I made the worst mistake today

by quickmanifyouloveme



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Completely unambiguous pairing, F/M, Post-Hale Fire, Sibling Incest, Triskele tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quickmanifyouloveme/pseuds/quickmanifyouloveme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek kisses Laura’s back like he’d kiss her gravestone, and that’s the whole of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama, I made the worst mistake today

Derek kisses Laura’s back like he’d kiss her gravestone, and that’s the whole of it. She’s bare—they both are—and the raw ink fights to stay in place. It’s infused with a sprig of wolfsbane, to stop her body from covering it with new cells. It hurts worse than the tattoo needle, but she doesn’t mind.

Her—their, Derek got one, too, and when they pointed at the design together, the tattoo artist chuckled and said something about _lovesick kids_ , because he didn’t know what it meant—Triskele swirls across her back, barely breaching her nape, and she thinks it’s a good monument. They didn’t have any bodies to bury, so they chose to sew a symbol of family, of duality, of everything the pack had been, into their skin like a scarlet patch on a white tapestry, and it works.

His lips follow the pattern slowly, and if she could be bothered she’d spread her legs, but not today. His hand traces symbols on her thigh, and today is for family, not love. His fingers run through her hair and she wants to cry.

She’s a new Alpha. She’s eighteen. She’s an orphan. She loves her brother so much she let him kiss her while their home crumbled, and they both have a tribute to their dead family on their backs because they can’t apologize, and she wants to cry.  


She feels Derek’s tears on her back, and the ink stops burning.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't begin to explain how much I love this ship, or how completely it's occupied my thoughts. Rest assured it has.


End file.
